Mamochan's Birthday Surprise
by moonprincess1026
Summary: Usagi goes to visit Mamoru in America. Warning contains sexual content.


Disclaimer: Sailor moon and all its characters do not belong to me

Disclaimer: Sailor moon and all its characters do not belong to me!! If they did Mamoru would never have broken up with Usagi in the R season!!

Summary: Galaxia never happened and Mamoru went to the U.S. to study and he and Usagi have been in constant communication. This takes place two years after Mamoru leaves for school. Oh also I changed their ages Usagi is 18 and Mamoru is 24. Usagi is surprising Mamoru for his birthday with a visit. .

Author's Note: This is my first story so please be gentle!!

**Warning: This contains sexual situations!! Do not read if you are under 18!!**

Mamo-chan's Birthday Surprise!!

Usagi finished packing her suitcase, running around her and Mamoru's apartment double checking the list that Ami had helped her make to make sure she didn't forget anything for her surprise visit to America. She had moved in to his place when she had turned 18 and they would be living together once he returned from college. They had only seen each other twice since he had gone to America, once when he surprised her for Christmas and then when he came back for Andrew and Rita's wedding. Flights were very expensive and he was taking as many classes as he could to finish and get back home.

She had gotten a job when she was sixteen to try to pass the time while he was away and also to try to help him with bills when she moved into his apartment. He told her that she didn't have to but she said that she refused to live there without helping him out, so he gave in. She had been saving up for months so that she could surprise him on his birthday. She did one last check of her room before she went down to meet Rei who was dropping her off at the airport.

The next day, Mamoru was in his dorm room waiting for Usagi to call him. He was wearing a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. The past two years had been hard without her but they had emailed each other everyday and called once a week. He was taking as many credits as he could every semester to finish as soon as possible. He missed her like crazy, he could only see her from the pictures she put on myspace and that she sent to him. From the pictures he had seen she looked incredible and was maturing into an even more beautiful woman.

The last time they had been together was when he had returned to Tokyo for Andrew's wedding. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her the entire time. She had been wearing a baby blue halter dress that had clung to her maturing curves. They had snuck away during the reception and it had taken all his self control to keep his hands in decent places while they had kissed. Little did he know that Usagi had been trying to break that self control, and had been about to succeed until Rei and Chad had accidentally interrupted them trying to find a little privacy for themselves.

He had had to take a lot of cold showers remembering that night. For now, he was waiting for his birthday call so he could hear the love of his life's voice. She usually called him early on his birthday and he was starting to get a little worried, but knowing his Usako she might have just slept in. He went back to studying to pass the time by until she called.

Meanwhile, Usagi had just arrived in Boston and had just got her bags from the baggage claim. She was wearing a white flowered sundress that came down to her knees. She turned on the automatic translator that Ami had made for her so that she would be able to understand English and she would be able to speak it as well. She went outside to grab a cab to the address Mamoru had given her for his dorm. She couldn't wait to see him again, wrap her arms around him and finally see if she could break that damned self control of his.

She reached his dorm and paid the taxi driver while he took her suitcase and Mamoru's present out of the trunk. According to his address he lived on the second floor of this building she went up and started heading towards room. She was about two doors away before she heard someone say; "I wouldn't bother if I was you." She stopped and turned towards the open door on her right. On the door was the name Mark. Inside there was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of basketball shorts and a jersey on, she assumed he was Mark. She just looked at him and said; "I'm sorry?"

"I assume from the birthday gift that you're going to see Mamoru?" Mark said. Usagi just looked at him a little shocked and said: "Yes, how did you know?" He replied simply with: "Well you aren't the first one today." Usagi went still when she heard this. "Really?" Was all she could say as all her fears of Mamoru finding another woman prettier and smarter than her came rushing to her mind.

"Yeah, there have been at least six girls that have come to give him presents already." He said. This just made Usagi even more withdrawn. As they were talking a pretty brunette in a tight black low cut blouse with a white miniskirt passed by and stopped at Mamoru's door. "You are all just setting yourselves up for disappointment." Mark said.

As Usagi registered his words she became confused she relaxed slightly before she asked him what he was talking about. Mark looked at her and said; "Mamoru has some girlfriend in Japan that he's gaga over apparently and there have been a lot of girls that have tried to get him to give them a chance and he's rejected all of them, so I was just trying to save you the disappointment. If you don't believe me just watch as this one strikes out."

At that she turned to watch the woman just as Mamoru opened the door. Her mind and heart were still reeling with happiness at his words. She looked at Mamoru's face just in time to see barely leashed annoyance and frustration just before he put his polite mask up. "Good afternoon Veronica, did you need something?" Usagi didn't know if Veronica didn't realize how curt Mamoru was being or if she was just being purposely dense.

Veronica just beamed up at him and said; "Happy Birthday!! I found out from the community birthday calendar. I got you something and I'm not leaving until you go out for a birthday dinner with me." Usagi decided then and there that she was being purposely dense.

Mamoru just looked down at her and said; "Thank you very much for the present, you really didn't need to, and I appreciate the gesture but I'm expecting a very important call so I'm going to have to decline the dinner offer." Veronica just looked surprised for a second before she quickly recovered with: "I'm sure the person will understand that it's your birthday and call back."

Mamoru looked a little shocked at her persistence, he had tried to politely decline her offer, but she just wasn't getting it. "I'm not sure how understanding _my girlfriend_ will be about me missing her call to go out to dinner with another woman." He was pretty sure after that statement she would get the point and leave him alone.

Usagi wanted to jump up and shout "that's right Mamo-chan, you tell her," but she restrained herself just as Mark said; "See, what did I tell you, you are all just setting yourselves up to be shot down."

Veronica however wasn't fazed she had already heard that he had a girlfriend but that she lived in Japan. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you having a little fun with a friend, she wouldn't want you to be all alone on your birthday would she?" she purred seductively. Mamoru looked at her shocked and was momentarily at a loss for words.

At that point Usagi couldn't take it anymore and said; "You're right, I didn't want him to be alone today." Mamoru, Veronica, and Mark all swung their heads to look at her. Mark with surprise, Veronica with barely leashed anger, and Mamoru with shock mixed with happiness.

"Usako?!" Veronica swung to face Mamoru at his exclamation. She watched as he slowed stepped forward and asked; "Is it really you?!"

Usagi stepped forward as well as she said; "Yes, Mamo-chan. Happy Birthday!" As soon as Mamoru heard this he swooped forward and swung her up and into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?! I would have gone to pick you up baby." He had put her down and cupped her face with his hands. Usagi just replied with; "I wanted to surprise you baby." "Well you did, here let me help you with your bags."

Usagi turned to Veronica, who was still standing off to the side steaming, smiling and said; "You're more than welcome to join us for dinner if you want." Veronica just huffed; "No thank you," and stormed off. Usagi and Mamoru could barely contain their laughter.

Mark who had also been witnessing the whole scene suddenly spoke up; "So this is the infamous girlfriend, Mamoru, now I understand why you always stayed holed up in that room of yours quite a little firecracker you got there. I'm sure you're going to have a great birthday, enjoy yourselves."

Mamoru turned to him and said; "Thanks, Mark we will," before he ushered Usagi into his room. He put her suitcase in his bedroom and then came out to the small living room. Disclaimer: I don't know if there are any rooms like this in Harvard, but for my purposes in this story there are ) "How was your trip? Was it a good flight? How are the girls? And your family?"

Usagi laughed as she answered: "The girls and my family are fine they send their love. The trip was fine; the flight was long but worth it to see you." At this they were staring into each other's eyes as the distance between their faces slowly closed. Their breaths mingled as their eyes closed and their lips touched. As always this sent bolts of electricity down their veins and through their bodies.

Their arms wrapped around each other, hers around his neck, and his around her waist. He pulled her as close to him as possible, not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Her fingers curled into the hair at his nape as they devoured each others lips. His tongue came out and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she of course allowed him access immediately, he plunged into her mouth and went about retracing every inch of her mouth and playing with her tongue. She let out a soft moan that was swallowed by his kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes for air. Neither moved away from each other as they panted softly for air, Mamoru realizing how fragile his self control was stepped away quickly. Usagi sighed a little disappointed, but covered it up quickly.

Mamoru covered up his retreat by asking really quickly if she was hungry. She responded of course that he knew her. Laughing he said; "Of course, let's go grab some dinner, there's a nice little café around the corner. Let me just change really quickly" He changed into a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue polo.

They left his dorm room and walked around the corner to a small café. As they walked he placed his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his as well as she noticed all the envious looks she was getting from different women. What she didn't notice were all the same looks Mamoru was receiving from many men around them, he brought her a little closer possessively showing them that she was his. They finally reached the café and sat in a little booth in the corner. They ordered their food as Usagi filled Mamoru in on all the little happenings in Tokyo and Mamoru told her how his classes were going and little stories about different classmates.

They finished their long dinner and walked back to his dorm in a comfortable silence. When they got back to the dorm Usagi went to give him his present. He opened up the bag to find a photo album with many pictures of her with him and all of their friends and families, and a brand new journal for him. He thanked her for the presents and gave her a soft kiss. "The best gift is having you here with me." They sat in his living room watching a movie before it started to get late.

Usagi told Mamoru that she was going to get ready for bed, and it was at that moment that Mamoru realized that there was only one bed and a very small couch in his room. Usagi looked up at him and could immediately tell what he was thinking. "Mamo-chan we've been together for four years, I think we can sleep in the same bed together with no problems." The only thought going through Mamoru's head was that sleeping would be the farthest thing from his mind having her in bed with him. She told him to grab his pjs and that she would change in the bedroom while he changed in the living room. He grabbed a wife beater and a pair of his pajama pants, before he let her in the bedroom to change. As he changed in the living room he tried to prepare himself for spending the night in the same bed as Usagi and just sleep.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in the bedroom putting on the baby pink teddy and lace boy shorts and getting ready to try her hardest to seduce Mamoru. She had come on this trip to see Mamoru and determined to move their relationship forward. She wanted him and she knew that he wanted her too, but he was too much of a gentleman to push her. He didn't even realize all the signs she had tried to give him letting him know that she was ready and oh so willing.

Mamoru heard the bedroom door open, turned around and froze as he took in the vision in front of him. She seemed to glide across the living room to stand in front of him. Mamoru was speechless, and he couldn't seem to move an inch as she looked up at him. "Usako," he rasped out her name, she just smiled up at him and said; "I love you Mamo-chan with all my heart and soul, and you love me, give in, I need you, please."

WARNING SEXUAL CONENT

Mamoru couldn't take anymore and swiftly closed the miniscule distance between them and crashed his lips on top of hers. She pushed up against him encouraging him and flagrantly kissing him back. She thrust her fingers into his hair and pressed as close to him as possible. He had wrapped his arms around her one at her waist and one across her shoulders. His hands started wandering up and down her back feeling the silky material while still wanting to feel her skin.

They had never kissed as passionately as they were now. Her hands clawed at the back of his shirt trying to get to his skin. His hands reached down and cupped her firm behind he gripped and massaged her flesh causing her to break their kiss with a ragged moan. His lips moved along her jaw to under her ear where he kissed and sucked on her sweet flesh drawing more sweet sighs from her lips.

Usagi grabbed the bottom of his wife beater and yanked it up; Mamoru automatically lifted his arms to help her remove his shirt. As soon as it was off she ran her hands up and down his muscular back. She couldn't get enough of exploring the ridges and dips of the expanse. He bent down slightly to hook his arms around her thighs and lift her up against him; as he did this she wrapped her legs around his hips instinctively. She used the new position to press against him more intimately; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and reconnected their lips.

He walked to his bedroom with her still in his arms; as soon as he reached his bed he lowered her gently to the bed following her down. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before he slowly moved them up her body, moving past her hips, up her strong smooth stomach until he reached the undersides of her breasts. He looked into her eyes silently asking if she was sure. She just looked up at him lovingly as she said; "I love you Mamo-chan." He looked down at her as he said; "I love you too Usako."

He swept down and kissed her just as his hands rose and cupped her breasts. Usagi gasped into his kiss, as he kneaded and began to gently massage her breasts. As their kiss got deeper his grip on her breasts became a touch harder adding to her pleasure. He felt her nipples harden against his palms and caught them between his thumbs and fore finger. He squeezed them between his fingers harder and harder until she broke their kiss to cry out in pleasure. He released her breasts to reach around and unclasp her bra and remove her teddy.

He looked down at her now only wearing her lacy boy shorts, and had never seen anything as beautiful in his life. "God you are so beautiful, Usako." He bent down to briefly kiss her before he started trailing kisses down her neck over her collarbone and over the swells of her breasts. He kissed and licked around her nipples before he took her one nipple into his mouth and started to suckle. Usagi was moaning her pleasure as her fingers raked across his back. He wedged his hips between her thighs as he rubbed his erection against her mound. She gasped and let out a long low moan. That moan made him harder than he thought possible. She moved her hands to the waistband of his pajama pants and started tugging on them trying to pull them off of him. He released her briefly to yank the pants off before he climbed back on top of her.

Mamoru kissed his way back up to her lips as he leaned slightly away from her and his hand slipped between their bodies and started toying with the waistband of her lace boy shorts. He distracted her with his kiss before his hand slipped underneath the waistband to cup her mound. She fought to break the kiss and gulp in air, but he wouldn't let her he held her to the kiss until she had to get her breath from him. His fingers stroked through her blonde curls as he learned her through a lover's touch. He massaged and explored her folds until they were slick with her juices, before he opened her to explore her entrance. He found her clitoris and rubbed against it before he pressed his thumb against it. She was moaning and writhing beneath him as he finally released her from his kiss.

He slipped his hand out of her panties before slipping his thumbs on either side and pulling them down her legs and off of her. His erection was straining against his boxers at the sight of her naked and sprawled beneath him. His hand returned to her mound as he stroked through the folds to her entrance. He found her entrance and very gently started to slide his middle finger into her. He heard her gasp and bent his head to her breast to try and distract and relax her for this intrusion. It worked as his finger slid deeper into her. Usagi was in heaven, it felt strange but so good to have his finger inside her, then he began to slide it out then back in, she unconsciously began to thrust her hips to the rhythm his finger set. She started to feel a strange pressure building in her lower belly that was growing stronger and stronger. She let out a small yelp and gripped his upper arms as he worked another finger into her. He moved up to kiss her again as she began to softly cry out. The pressure built more and more and she broke the kiss. "I can't…pant…Mamo-chan….mmmhh." With that he pressed his thumb hard against her clit and watched as she soared into her first orgasm.

He tore off his boxers his erection springing free; he couldn't remember ever being this hard. He spread her legs wide as he settled in between them. He was positioning himself at her entrance when he realized that he didn't have any condoms. He threw himself off of her and stood up and immediately started apologizing to her.

"I'm so sorry Usako, but I don't have any condoms. God, I really want you but I won't risk you getting pregnant. I'm so sorry." Usagi looked up at him, smiled and rolled her body up so that she was kneeling on the side of the bed, before he could back away from her she had her arms wrapped around his neck and whispered in his ear; "I'm on birth control." As soon as those words registered in his brain he had her on her back again with him between her thighs. He grabbed his length and rubbed it along her entrance to lubricate it and stimulate her a little more before he set the head to her opening. She felt the slight pressure of her body stretching around him and muscles that had never been used before flexing as he slowly pushed inside of her. He reached her barrier and stopped; he pulled back out again and pushed back to the same spot. He repeated this until he was sliding in and out of her with ease, then he pulled out and spoke softly in her ear; "Usako, this is going to hurt, I love you and I'm sorry." And as soon as the words were out he plunged into her breaking her barrier and not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Usagi screamed in his ear and then laid back panting and gasping for air, she was suddenly too full and too tight, he was _inside_ of her. She felt him above her, he was staying absolutely still allowing her to get used to him and allowing her body to adjust to his invasion. She looked into his face and saw that it was taking every last bit of his self control to stay still and allow her this moment. She had never loved him more than she did at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured "I love you so much" right before she crashed her lips into his. As they kissed Mamoru felt her body begin to relax and began to slowly and gently withdraw and thrust back into her. He continued this easy rhythm until he was sliding in and out of her with ease, and she began to thrust back against his hips. As soon as he could tell that she wasn't in pain any longer, he began to thrust faster and harder. "Oh God yes, HARDER!" He was surprised by her outburst but immediately complied and began thrusting even harder and faster. He could feel her muscles beginning to contract signaling her oncoming climax. He kept up his rhythm adding a few rolling thrusts that had her gasping and moaning the sounds music to his ears. Usagi tried her best to keep up with his rhythm enjoying hearing his groans and grunts in her ear, pleased that it was her that was bringing him so much pleasure. She was getting closer and closer to her climax when he suddenly thrust up and hit a sweet spot that sent her straight over the edge screaming out his name, seeing stars and into absolute bliss. Her orgasm touched off his and he screamed her name before emptying his seed into her womanhood.

He collapsed on top of her then rolled them so that she was laid on top of him with him still intimately connected to her. They were both breathing hard and still trying to catch their breaths. He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid her on her side with his leg thrust between hers and his head on top of hers. He turned his head kissed her forehead before they both whispered "I love you," as they fell into a deep sated sleep.

END SEXUAL CONTENT

Mamoru woke first in the morning and looked down at the goddess in his arms; he still couldn't quite believe that last night they had finally made love. He was immensely grateful that it was Saturday and he didn't have class today or tomorrow so that he could spend his time with the love of his life making love to her and just being with her until she had to leave. After this it just made him that much more determined to finish as soon as humanly possible so that he could return home to her. For right now he looked down at his Usako and decided to wake her up for round two.

Well that's it. PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE, I only accept constructive criticism. Remember this was my first story. )


End file.
